


Number 66

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, there's only one bit of crack and you'll know where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: An application..





	Number 66

**Author's Note:**

> been trying to write a lil more with my ocs. Melissa (the girl in the fic) is not from a v3 setting but i figured she'd be the most likely to apply so i used her for this idea.

"Number 66! My name is [REDACTED]" The video starts off promising albeit boring, a chipper, red-headed girl looking up into the camera.

 

"I don't care about your show," Is the real start, however.

 

"I just want to spread a message, although your memory wiping probably wouldn't let me." She tilts her head and sighs. "It's a risk I'm willing to take, just hope you don't make me into someone dumb," How ironic a statement.

 

"I'd like my talent to be the Ultimate Anti Vaxxer." Her eyes stare straight into the camera, not a hint of awareness.

 

"That's the message my parents- I! I want to spread," Her stare with the lens breaks, eyes on the floor. "How science is fake and... stuff." Her head's drawing a blank at specifics and she blames herself. "I also know some religion! I can recite the bible from heart if that's an interesting skill for a character to have,"

 

_'This is an awful interview, isn't it?'_

 

"I'd love to be apart of this." She forces a smile, forces the enthusiasm. Eyes back to the camera, confidence rising back up. "I have some good ideas for a murder, oh but you won't let me remember them."

 

"I'll just come up with even better ones when I'm in!"

 

The door opens, and she's told to get out. Next in line's turn.

 

And so she makes her way out, but before her exit turns around one more time.

 

"I'm afraid of needles, if that helps. Hoping for a painful execution." A wink and a final forced smile as she scurries out.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsumugi Shirogane gets all the way to 'Anti Vaxxer' and knows the tape's going in the trash after this first view. A shame, she liked the moxie of the kid. Tragedy that she's a moron.


End file.
